remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
100% Completion
100% Completion refers to having mastered all aspects of a title, completing tasks that are addressed permanently to the quest's status. Except in , where completing the game without dying unlocks a bonus ending, actions like not dying or always having a maximum amount of items, such as Rupees, Bombs, or Arrows, do not count toward completion due to their permanent subject to change status. Like the Three Heart Challenge and speedruns, 100% Completion is an optional challenge for . In order to have a 100% completed file, it must contain all Heart Containers, upgrades, items, and collectibles. Unlike other gaming series like Metroid or some Super Mario games, The Legend of Zelda series generally does not acknowledge 100% completion with in-game rewards such as alternate endings, although some of the games have given rewards for various subtypes of completion. General The following tasks apply to every installment in the series. For a more detailed description, refer to the respective game section. *Beat the game. *Complete all maps. *Collect all inventory items. *Collect the Map, Compass and Heart Container in every Dungeon where they are available. *Open every Treasure Chest. *Open every locked door. *Complete the Second Quest. **Obtain all 16 Heart Containers. **Obtain the Magical Sword. **Obtain the Magical Shield. **Obtain the Book of Magic. **Obtain the Red Ring. **Obtain the Magical Key. **Obtain the Power Bracelet. **Obtain the Magical Boomerang. **Obtain the Red Candle. **Obtain the Magical Rod. **Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 16. **Show the letter to the Old Woman. *Upgrade Life to level 8. *Upgrade Magic to level 8. *Upgrade Attack to level 8. *Collect all 4 Heart Containers. *Collect all 4 Magic Containers. *Collect all Spells. *Collect all Treasure Bags scattered throughout the overworld and Palaces. *Collect all Link Dolls. *Learn the Up Thrust and the Down Thrust. *'Optional': Retain the largest collection of keys by using the Fairy Spell to bypass locked doors until the Magic Key is obtained. *Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. *Obtain the Golden Sword. *Obtain the Magic Boomerang. *Obtain the Red Mail. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 70. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 50. *Upgrade the Magic Meter. *Collect all 4 Bottles. ;Additional *Complete . *Complete the Palace of the Four Sword. *Learn the Hurricane Spin. *Obtain all 14 Heart Containers. *Obtain the Level 2 Sword. *Obtain the Boomerang. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 60. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 60. *Upgrade the Magic Powder capacity to 40. *Collect all Stone Slabs. *Clear the game without dying. ;Additional *Collect all Stone Beaks (in place of Stone Slabs). *Complete the Color Dungeon. *Complete the The Travels of Link album. *Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. *Obtain the Golden Scale. *Obtain the Biggoron's Sword. *Obtain the Mask of Truth. *Obtain the Ice Arrows. *Upgrade the Deku Nut capacity to 40. *Upgrade the Deku Stick capacity to 30. *Upgrade the Deku Seed capacity to 50. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 50. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 40. *Upgrade the Wallet capacity to 500. *Collect all 4 Bottles. *Collect all 100 Gold Skulltula Tokens. *Learn all 13 songs, including the Scarecrow's Song. *Find all 6 Great Fairies. *Plant all 10 Magic Beans. *Retrieve Epona. *Obtain the cow in Link's House. *Purchase all of the Bombchu Shop's stock. *'Optional': Collect and use the extra Small Key in the Water Temple. ;Additional *Complete the Master Quest. *Complete all visions in the Sheikah Stone. *Complete the Boss Gauntlet in both modes. *Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. *Obtain the Gilded Sword. *Obtain the Fierce Deity's Mask. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 50. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 40. *Upgrade the Wallet capacity to 500. *Collect all 6 Bottles. *Complete the Bombers' Notebook. *Return each Stray Fairy to its respective fountain. *Buy all maps from Tingle. *Activate all 10 Owl Statues. *Collect all 7 Bottles. *Catch all 20 types of fish. & *'Note': The map for cannot be fully completed unless it is played as the second part of a Linked Game. *'Note': In order to collect all items, and must be played as Linked Games, and must either be created from the same Hero's Secret or must trade rings. *Start the game with the Hero's Secret. **Obtain all 15 Heart Containers. **Obtain the Noble Sword. **Obtain the Iron Shield. **Obtain the Boomerang in . **Obtain the Treasure Map in . **Obtain the L-2 Ring Box. **Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 30. **Upgrade the Seed Satchel capacity to 50. **Have Bipin and Blossom's Son reach childhood. **Obtain each of the trophy rings by slaying 1000 monsters, collecting 10,000 Rupees, and appraising 100 rings then speaking to Vasu, and in , break 100 signs and speak to the Sign-Loving Subrosian. **Buy everything in the Basement Shop and Advance Shop. **Find all 16 patches of Soft Soil. ;Linked Game (Additional) *Start the second game with the Secret to Holodrum/Labrynna from a file started with the Hero's Secret. **Obtain all 16 Heart Containers. **Obtain the Master Sword. **Obtain the Mirror Shield. **Obtain the Biggoron's Sword. **Obtain the Bombchus. **Obtain the L-3 Ring Box. **Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 50. **Upgrade the Seed Satchel capacity to 99. **Collect all 64 Magic Rings. **Have Bipin and Blossom's Son reach adulthood. ; *Obtain the Master Sword in , unlocking the Sword Beams. *Learn the Hurricane Spin in , unlocking its use in Four Swords. *Obtain all three Hero's Keys and defeat Vaati. ; *Learn the Sword Beam. *Learn the Hurricane Spin Attack. *Unlock the Great Fairies' final forms by unlocking Vaati's Palace with the Hero's Keys and defeating Vaati. *Complete the Second Quest. **Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. **Obtain the Hero's Charm. **Obtain the Magic Armor. **Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 99. **Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 99. **Upgrade the Wallet capacity to 5,000. **Upgrade the Magic Meter capacity to double. **Collect all 4 Bottles. **Collect all Eye Reef, Lookout Platform, and Submarine treasure chests. **Collect all 61 Charts and salvage their respective treasures. **Collect all 23 Blue Chu Jellies and unlock the Green and Blue Potions at the Chu Jelly Juice Shop. **Collect both of Beedle's Membership Cards. **Collect all 12 Decorations. **Complete the Nintendo Gallery, including Knuckle. **Defeat all 6 Big Octos and salvage their treasures. **Salvage all Light Ring treasures. **Learn the Song of Passing. **Learn the Hurricane Spin. **Obtain the Master rank from Orca. **Obtain all five Tingle Statues. ;Tingle Tuner (Gamecube version only) *Uncover the secret rupee pot on Outset Island. *Complete the Outset Island quest and unlock Knuckle. *Complete the Windfall Island discount event. *Complete the Forsaken Fortress discount event. *Complete the Dragon Roost Cavern treasure hunt and uncover the hidden chest. *Complete the Forbidden Woods treasure hunt. *Collect all five pages of The Legend of the Fairy in the Tower of the Gods. ;Additional *Obtain the Swift Sail. *Unlock all eight mini-games in Tingle's Tower (Multiplayer only). *Unlock every Shadow Battle map. *Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. *Obtain the Light Arrows. *Obtain the Mirror Shield. *Obtain the Tingle Trophy. *Obtain the Carlov Medal. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 99. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 99. *Upgrade the Wallet capacity to 999. *Collect all 4 Bottles. *Collect all 8 Tiger Scrolls and learn all 3 other techniques from the Blade Brothers. *Collect all 3 Joy Butterflies. *Collect all 8 Swordsman Newsletters. *Unlock the Remote Bombs. *Unlock all 6 types of Picolyte. *Activate all 8 Wind Crests. *Defeat all 8 Golden Monsters. *Find a home for two of Din, Nayru or Farore. *Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. *Obtain the Magic Armor. *Obtain the Frog Lure and Sinking Lure. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 100. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to double. *Upgrade the Wallet capacity to 1,000. *Collect all 4 Bottles. *Collect all 3 Bomb Bags. *Collect all 60 Poe Souls. *Collect all 16 Letters. *Complete the Fish Journal. *Learn all 7 Hidden Skills. *Have all 4 types of Fish in the tank inside the Fishing Hole. *Complete all 64 levels of Rollgoal. *Complete the Cave of Ordeals. ;Additional *Complete the Cave of Shadows via the use of the Wolf Link amiibo. *Upgrade the Wallet capacity to 9,999. *Collect all 50 Stamps. *Obtain all 16 Heart Containers. *Obtain the Swordsman's Scroll. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 50. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 30. *Upgrade the Bombchu capacity to 30. *Upgrade the Phantom Hourglass capacity to 25 minutes. *Collect all 60 Spirit Gems. *Collect all 31 Charts and salvage their respective treasures. *Collect one of all 72 Ship Parts. *Collect one of all eight Treasures. *Collect all three Beedle's Membership Cards and become a VIP member. *Collect all 16 Big Plays. *Collect the Prize Postcard. *Complete the Temple of the Ocean King with 25 minutes to spare. *Complete the Fish Journal. *Obtain all 16 Heart Containers. *Upgrade the Arrow capacity to 50. *Upgrade the Bomb capacity to 30. *Collect all 25 Force Gems. *Collect both Swordsman's Scrolls. *Collect one of all 28 Train Cars. *Collect one of all 16 Treasures. *Collect all five Beedle's Membership Cards. *Collect a Prize Postcard. *Earn the Captain rank from Guard Captain Russell. *Complete the Hero Mode. **Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. **Obtain the Hylian Shield. **Obtain the highest upgrades: Braced Shield, Fortified Shield, Goddess Shield, Big Bug Net, Scattershot, Tough Beetle, Sacred Bow, Large Seed Satchel, Large Bomb Bag, and Large Quiver. **Upgrade the Wallet capacity to 9,900. **Upgrade the Adventure Pouch capacity to 8. **Collect all 5 Bottles. **Collect all 10 Medals. **Collect one of all 16 Treasures. **Collect one of all 12 Bugs. **Complete the Lightning Round. **Activate all 27 Goddess Cubes and open their respective Goddess Chests. **Obtain all 5 extra Dowsing targets. *Complete the Hero Mode. **Obtain all 20 Heart Containers. **Obtain each of the Lorule dungeon treasures: Master Sword Lv3, Blue and Red Mail, the Hylian Shield, and the Stamina Scroll. **Obtain the Bee Badge by selling a Golden Bee to Bee Guy. **Obtain the Super Lamp and Super Net. **Give a Scoot Fruit to the Runaway Item Seller. **Find all 22 Weather Vanes. **Find all 28 Fissures. **Unlock the best ending: ***Collect all 100 Maiamais, obtaining all Nice items and the Great Spin. ***Collect all 5 Bottles. ***Clear all 50 StreetPass challenges and beat Gramps. ***Unlock the giant Cucco by surviving the Endless level of Cucco Ranch for 999.99 seconds. *Unlock all Warriors. *Reach level 150 with each Warrior. *Unlock all weapon types and weapon tiers for each Warrior. *Craft every Badge for every Warrior. *Complete all Legend Mode scenarios on Easy, Normal, Hard and Hero modes. *Complete all Adventure Mode Map missions with an "A" rank and all rewards collected. *Complete all Rewards Map missions with an "A" rank and all rewards collected. *Complete all Master Quest Map missions with an "A" rank and all rewards collected. *Obtain all Pieces of Heart and Heart Containers for each Warrior. *Obtain all Medals. *Obtain all Gold Skulltulas and complete each Illustration. See Also * Permanently Missable Items * Challenges * Three Heart Challenge Category:Game Elements